Change of Plans
by MistressDaisy94
Summary: Tonight is the most romantic night of the year, Valentine's Day. Natalya is jumping for joy for her date with her husband however typical Tyson stood her up leaving her alone Will this night be completely ruined for her or will someone at least attempt to make it better? AU Nattie/Cesaro One-shot Friendship/Romance


**Author's Note: I had recently gotten into this pairing when I saw two stories about them. Strange enough that this pairing really works because of the great chemistry that their stable as if you could call them that. But anywho, I do not have too much experience writing hetero couples but I thought I would add my own addition to this pairing.. I mainly write femslash. Plus I am getting tired of every story having the Shield, don't get me wrong I love Roman and Dean as much as the next fangirl but I want to see other pairings.. I mean guys like Dolph and BNB are attractive too.. bleh now I am just blabbing. I hope you enjoy this.. First time writing Cesaro and Naomi so bare with me..**

**Pairing: Nattie/Cesaro slight romance/ friendship...**

**Rating: T for language**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters mentioned in this story, just the idea itself since it popped into my head a couple days ago. **

**Summary:**

**February 14, 2014**

Natalya was truly excited for this evening, tonight her husband, Tyson, was taking her out for Valentine's Day since well the last time they went out ended up in a disaster. To sum the entire story up, The Canadian couple went out on a double date with Trinity and Jon Fatu or they are better known as Naomi and Jimmy Uso. Not only was Tyson late which made the blonde woman look bad but he brought his best friend and tag team partner. Cesaro, along with him. The nerve of Theodore to bring his buddy on what was suppose to be a double date even though it was suppose to be scripted. But the male Canadian also blew her off on the actual nonscripted double date with the pair last weekend and left the heartbroken Neidhart at the restaurant with her friends, only to have her break down in tears. Her husband has blown her off on multiple occasions to hang out with his guy friends. It makes Natalya feel like she was unloved that she means nothing to him now. Trinity and Jon have been there to comfort her but the Hart woman hated to burden people with her problem. The brown eyed Diva continued to remain positive about the entire situation maybe the therapy will slowly make Tyson come to his senses even though it hasn't so far, however she needs to stay as positive as she can. She was currently applying her eyeliner for her date tonight, she spent the whole day shopping with Trinity just trying to cheer herself up if she could. "Girl, are you sure that you don't want me to wait around?" Naomi asked as she turned to the Neidhart that was looking in the bathroom mirror. The younger woman picked Natalie up her motel room earlier this morning and was going to be her ride to her destination, she really wanted to make sure her friend would be safe and not stranded there.

"No Trin but thanks. If he does this to me tonight of all nights as well... then I am just going to take a walk. You really didn't need to spend the day with me, you really need to spend it with your husband." Natalya responded back to her friend and she was finishing the final touches to her makeup. _'Let's just hope that TJ will actually remember to show up tonight, I mean it's suppose to be the most romantic day of the year.. why wouldn't he? Well, I don't even have to answer that.. I can't help but feel awful because Trinity has been here for me and she should really be spending time with her husband.' _The Canadian thought to herself letting out a long sigh before placing the makeup back into her small bag and then placed it into her purse. The blonde glanced in the square mirror hanging over the sink and tried to force a smile across her glossed lips. Her dress was pink and came down to about her knees, it also had a black and silver waistband. It hugged her curves perfectly, it was the perfect dress for this evening, Nattie truly adored the dress.

"You know I got your back Nat, what are friends for?" Naomi responded by wrapping her arm around the shorter woman's shoulder. "Jon is off doing whatever, he is up to something.. I just know it. Plus I wanted to make my girl feel better."

"I can't thank you enough." Another smile formed across Nattie's lips as both women decided to head out of Trinity's room and down the elevator. "So I can't that Rikishi is going into the Hall of Fame this year.." She spoke to her friend trying not to allow awkward silence to fall between the two because she knew that if that were to happen, her mind would begin to wandering.

"Girl, you are telling me. I almost jumped out of my attire with excitement when they told us." Trinity practically yelled when they got into the parking lot.

After they got into the vehicle, they engaged in small talk about various topics about their career, family, friends whatever popped up in their minds. It was the only thing that kept Natalie distracted as she would occasionally look down at her cell phone, turning it on to see if Tyson had called or messaged her. So far he hasn't but she was trying not to panic because the reservation was for about thirty minutes, and was in her name. Like she really wanted to eat alone on the most romantic day of the year. When they arrived, she had twenty minutes to spare which was plenty of time for her to await the arrival of her husband. "Thank you Trin."

"Remember Nat, if he doesn't show up, call me and I'll go stomp his ass for ya." She told her friend sternly that caused the Hart woman to chuckle slightly to herself.

"I will don't worry. I owe you one girl." Natalya said as Naomi smiled back at her before pulling out of the parking spot and drove down the road. Once the vehicle disappeared from her sight, the blonde just decided to wait outside and gaze up at the night sky. It wasn't cloudy at all despite it being so chilly outside with occasional small bursts of wind brushing against her skin. Natalya loved to daydream and count the stars in the sky, it was so peaceful.. it temporarily took all the bad things away from her. _'Should have worn a heavier jacket..'_ She told herself as she would glance down the road for the upcoming traffic to see if she could spot TJ's car but sadly no luck.

_Beep! Beep! Beep! _The Hart woman could hear the cellphone vibrating inside her purse and quickly checked it. However her hint of excitement quickly faded when she saw that it was merely the alarm she sent to remind herself about the reservations. Now she was angry and heartbroken, she quickly called her husband to basically see what his excuse was. _'Of course, he decides to not answer his damn phone.' _She cursed after the fourth ring and then went to voicemail. After the beep, she sighed and began to leave her message, "Where are you at TJ? You were suppose to be here already, our reservation is in ten minutes. Why did I even begin to think that you were going to show up because you haven't for the past couple. Do you really not want to fix this Tyson! Is your friends more important than your wife? Whatever, don't even bother showing up.." She paused for a moment fighting back the tears forming in the corner of her eyes. "Thanks for ruining what was suppose to be a wonderful evening!" With a long huff, she hung up the phone and practically threw it into her purse. '_Why do I even bother anymore? This is hopeless I am fighting for a marriage that can't be fixed, he doesn't want that. Everytime we take a step forward, we end up taking five steps back.' _The blonde Diva lost it completely as she felt the droplets of tears flow down her cheeks. As much as she hated to cry in front of others, her emotions were getting the better of her. She wanted to run back to Trinity and seek some comfort but she refused to bother her friend as Naomi was probably out with her husband now.

"Nattie?" She heard another voice called out to her, it was a male voice but not her husband. She looked over in the general direction of where the voice originated from and the only thing that she could see was someone jogging closer to her with a black hoodie covering a majority of his face.

Natalya was starting to panic, letting her paranoia get the better of her as the figure was approaching her. Being outside in the night time is never a safe thing to do but she came prepared as Natalie dug through her purse pulling out some pepper spray and pointing it at the mystery man. "Back up.. don't make me use this.."

The man stopped within a few feet of her and let out a small laugh which confused the Neidhart. "Calm down, Nattie. I am not going to hurt you." The man spoke as he flipped his hoodie down so that the woman could view his face.

"Claudio?" Natalie looked at him almost with pure shock, she thought he would have already went to Florida for the holidays to spend it with his girlfriend but maybe not if he was here.

"In the flesh," he smirked as she only let out a sigh and placed her pepper spray into her purse. "What are you doing out here all by yourself? You are going to catch a cold."

"Waiting on Theodore, who hasn't showed up for our date yet and I don't think he is going too." Nattie stated merely as she wiped the away some of the tears which didn't go unnoticed by him.

"Are you crying?" He asked as the Hart woman only nodded her head in response. "Well it's his loss, pretty stupid of him to shut you out like this." Natalya was one of the few divas that Cesaro respected not merely for the kind soul that she was but for her in-ring talent that she possessed. Even before this whole team happened between the married couple and himself, he loved listening to her stories about her cats and her family legacy, he admired the Hart foundation. Claudio wouldn't admit it but he started to admire Natalya, a little more than a friend which was wrong of him because she is a married woman. "Don't let TJ being an idiot ruin what could be a fun night for you. It's his own fault, if I had the chance to take out a lovely woman such as yourself, I would make sure that everything was perfect." The King of Swing spoke trying to make her feel better.

That last statement bothered her but it also flattered her. It wasn't a bad thing but one thing appeared on her mind and she wanted to find out. "What about you and Sara?" The Hart woman instantly blurted out and then looked up at the Swish man in front of her. The woman she was talking about was Sara Del Ray, a trainer at NXT down in Orlando. The pair have been in a relationship for as long as Natalya could remember.

"We broke up about a month ago, since I am always on the road and she stays in Orlando, it makes it hard for us to see each other often." The Swish man let out a long sigh as he told Natalya that. "You know, this holiday feels pointless now without someone to spend it with. I was simply hoping a jog would clear my head and make me feel better."

"I am sorry about you and Sara." Natalya bit onto her bottom lip because now she felt bad about asking.

"It's not your fault. So don't feel bad about it." He patted her on the shoulder.

"Still.." She started to say when the blonde felt a vibration in her purse and she knew it was her phone so she dug it out and turned it back on. A frown appeared on her face once again, "It's nine o' clock, it's time for my reservation, guess he isn't coming might as well go find something else to do."

"Don't do that, how about you don't leave and you and I go have dinner instead." He suggested causing her to glance at him clearly confused. "There is nothing wrong with two friends going out to eat together and plus it would be a crime for you to waste a chance to eat at this place, I heard it was quite tasty. Would do ya say, my treat?"

She paused for a moment before she smiled, "I guess it wouldn't hurt, but I can pay for my own meal; you really don't have too."

"Nonsense, what kind of gentleman would I be to let a lady pay for her meal? My parents raised me better than that. It's my treat, I mean it." He told her opening the door and motioned for her to go inside. "After you, my lady."

"Thank you Claudio." Natalya genuinely smiled for the first time since she arrived at the restaurant.

"No thanks are needed Natalie, just being a good friend." Her friend told her as he followed behind her to the podium were he could hear the blonde Diva having a brief conservation with the man in a fancy looking suit. Cesaro looked down at the small Canadian and noticed the smile on her face which was bigger than her small, fake smiles that she normally has out in public. This one wasn't fake, it was a real smile and Claudio was happy that he could help her be able to be happy once again. He took this time to really admire Natalie, the way she looked with her hair pulled back, the way the light in the room made her chocolate orbs glow and the way the dress hugged her body and figure perfectly. The experienced wrestler wanted to know what the heck was wrong with Tyson to ignore her when it wasn't scripted. Why would that idiot ignore the perfect woman? Cesaro knew that tomorrow he was going to have a talk with Theodore. After a minute, the waiter motioned them to follow him so they did and once they were lead to their table for the evening, the Swiss Superman pulled her chair out for her. "After you.."

She let out a smile. "Thanks." She couldn't remember the last time that her own husband acted like a gentleman to her, like maybe a year or two ago.. whenever their marriage had first started to fall apart. Natalya sat down into the chair as the muscular man pushed her gently in, he smiled at her as he took his seat across from the blonde. _'What should I get to eat?' _She thought to herself as she opened the menu. _'I don't want to get to much or something too expensive. Am I worrying too much? I really don't think Claudio will judge me..'_

"Order whatever you desire, don't be shy about it." Claudio told her as if the man knew what she was thinking about merely seconds ago. "So how are your cats?"

This brought a smile across the face of Natalya, Cesaro was one of the few that would not get annoyed by her talking about her babies. They even made a custom shirt of a cat holding it's paws in the air like it was doing the Cesaro motion with the words 'Pew. Pew. Pew.' "They are great, Louie really likes to curl up in the decorative bowls and Makaveli is just a little lazy boy."

"That's great. They are really adorable." He spoke until he pause to see the waiter coming over to them. Over the next few minutes, the pair ordered and received their drink and started to engage in small talk which discussed how the past few days have been, how they want their tag team to expand and ideas they want to pitch to creative. Once their food arrive, Cesaro asked before beginning to cut his steak with his knife. "Tyson ever message you back?"

"No. Forget about him though. He better have a good reason as to why he keeps doing this to me." Natalya grumbled as she took a sip of her drink.

"No lady deserves to be treated in such a harsh manner." He told her as they continued to feast on their supper.

_Thirty minutes later..._

The pair had just finished their meal neither decided to have dessert because they were so stuffed, TJ had yet to even message her or call her. She couldn't help but worry deep down about her husband, but at the same time, she didn't care. He was probably sitting in the motel room, sleeping or hanging out with some of the guys. Both of them waited patiently for the check to be brought to them, once it was placed onto the table, they both reached their hands out to grab the check. "I got it." Cesaro told her as she merely nodded her head and moved her hand back into her lap and blushed slightly. Nattie really wasn't one to let people buy her things when she has the money for it herself. "Don't worry about it Natalie."

"Alright, but next time it's on me." The blonde smiled brightly to the Swiss man as he walked over to her and extended his out to her which she grabbed onto.

Claudio pulled her up and smirked over to the Hart woman. "Sounds good to me, but let's go pay for our meal and then I can take you home."

"You don't have to do that Cesaro, I can have Trin come and get me. She said to let her know if Theodore stood me up again." Natalya let out a long sigh as she linked her arm to her friend's arms as he walked over to the front and started to talk to the man at the front counter. _'Tonight wasn't so bad after all. It shows that I do have friends and people that are here for me unlike my stupid husband, who can't even text me to let me know where he is..' _Natalya thought to herself as she readjusted her dress.

"Well Milady, while you text her; care to take a walk with me?" He asked her nonchalantly. Natalya responded with a bright smile. "That's great but..." Cesaro took off his hoodie and handed it to her. "it's rather cold outside tonight, I don't need you to get sick."

Natalya hesitated before looking up at the Swiss man before countering his argument, "But what about you? Wouldn't you be cold?"

"I love the cold, it doesn't bother me. Put on the jacket and let's take a stroll in the park while we wait for Trinity to arrive." He suggested as she let out a chuckled before giving in, putting on his black hoodie which Cesaro thought she looked so perfect in. He smiled over at the Anvilette as he opened the door and allowed her to walk out first before following after her. What he said earlier was a lie if Claudio ever told one, he was actually freezing right now. It was about thirty degrees outside already and the temperature was still dropping. None of that really matter because he wasn't going to let Natalya get sick either. They walked down the block in silence, Claudio would alternate between looking up at the stars and then looking down at the blonde next to him. Maybe it was the way that the moonlight shined across the Neidhart's face but she looks more stunning than before if that is even possible. He turned away and slid his hands into his pockets, oh how he envied Tyson for having such a beautiful wife that he didn't deserve. "It's beautiful outside, don't you think Natalya?" The King of Swing asked breaking the uncomfortable silence between the pair. The Superstar knew that she was thinking about her husband and he didn't want to see her upset because of him; he wanted Natalya to enjoy this night. It was his mission.

"It is." She spoke simply as they crossed the street and made it over to park that was empty, not a person in sight. "I heard it's suppose to snow tomorrow." She added in about a minute later and then took her attention back to her phone, text Naomi to see if she could come and get her. "Trin is going to come get me."

"Good, what are you going to do afterwards?" Cesaro asked the Neidhart.

"I guess just go in and see what the hell Tyson's excuse is and then probably get my own room because he is going to piss me off.." Natalie grumbled before placing her phone back into her purse.

"Sounds about like him.. I think I am going to need to have a little conversation with him tomorrow. Someone has to teach him to act like a man and treat a woman with respect." Claudio told her before she just glanced away looking at the small creek in the distance. Tyson recently has been a very touchy subject for the Hart woman as of late but being TJ's best friend, Claudio only wants to help them be happy. He needed to get her mind off of that asshole and so he noticed something over by the nearby bench. With a smile upon his face, he crouched down and picked one of the roses in the bush. "Here you are Natalie, for you." Cesaro held out the rose to the Neidhart and her eyes widened.

"That's so sweet. You didn't have too." She grinned as she accepted the rose, holding the flower close to her chest.

"I know it's not as good as store bought roses and I thought you should get something.. I know it isn't much but-" Cesaro was interrupted by Natalya walked over and wrapped her arms around him. The Swiss man froze as the Hart woman pulled him closer, it caused his heart rate to raise and pound rapidly in his chest. Natalya has always made him feel all warm and fuzzy in side to the point that the King of Swing had butterflies in his stomach. After waiting for a couple seconds, he wrapped his arms around the younger woman's waist.

"It's the gesture that counts and thank you for that, Claudio." She told him as she pulled away from him slowly. Claudio couldn't really say anything at that a moment but he parted his lips to speak, the older man was cut off by the loud, obnoxious sound of a car horn. "That's Trinity, I guess I will see you tomorrow sometime. Right?" All the Superstar could do was smile and nod his head answering her question. "Great. I will text you in the morning." Before she left, she walked back over to Cesaro and planted a kiss on both of his cheeks, as it is a European tradition. "See you tomorrow Claudio." The Swiss man just watched as Natalya walked away over to the parking lot and little did she know, when Natalya left, she took Cesaro's heart along with her.

**Author's Note: Happy Late Valentine's Day everyone.. this was originally suppose to be done like four days ago but I got writer's block toward the end. I am really sorry if Naomi and Cesaro are out of character but I have never written them before. I know on screen that Cesaro appears to be an asshole but I pictured him being very respect and a gentleman to women. I got the idea after seeing the 'double date' a few weeks ago on Raw and Smackdown(I can't remember which one). So I thought why the heck not make a story where Tyson stands Natalya up and Cesaro is there to make her evening better. I got inspired after seeing two Nattie/Cesaro fics.. umm one by Stainedheart and the other by LadyRachel18... so you need to check them out! I hope you enjoyed it.. I need the more experience with hetero couples..**

**So you know the drill by now.. fav, follow.. review if you like the story. **

**Ps: I also have another story that is a Layla/Nattie/Tyson love triangle.. it's femslash but why the heck not.. the idea was given to me by a friend.. so if you wanna check it is if femslash is your thing than go for it.**

**#FuckItUp**


End file.
